


You are like the sound of water that flows into poem

by Tsubame_go



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Minhyun is very innocent, a bit cheesy, internet novelist!Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Jonghyun never imagined that he would ever meet the author of his favorite internet novels, let alone become the inspiration for his next book.





	You are like the sound of water that flows into poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rough but oh well...   
> somewhat inspired by the manga Watashi ni XX Shinasai!

Jonghyun came to Daybreak almost every afternoon when he was done with classes.  It was a fairly popular café among university students due to its free wifi, cozy atmosphere and two adorable cats.  Recently, there had been ongoing construction around Jonghyun’s apartment building, and it was too noisy for Jonghyun to properly focus so he found himself coming to Daybreak to study and relax more and more often.

 

It was Friday, so Jonghyun didn’t have any homework due the next day, leaving him free to curl up on one of the café’s cozy armchairs, sip at his vanilla latte and read the newest internet novel by his favorite author, MH.  MH’s writing had an almost poetic quality to it- even when he wrote action stories, which Jonghyun really loved.  Jonghyun spent almost all of his free time reading and rereading all of MH’s works.

 

Daybreak was practically deserted that day.  Apart from Jonghyun, only one other customer sat at one of the tables along the far wall, a man who looked to be close to Jonghyun’s age.  The man kept stroking his fingers through his hair as if pondering some difficult quandary.  A laptop sat open in front of him.  Normally, Jonghyun would be too engrossed in MH’s work to really notice his surroundings, but something about the man caught his eye and he found his gaze lingering upon him for a bit longer than it should have.  It was probably just that the man was pretty handsome.  Jonghyun looked for a moment longer before returning to his reading.  He became once again engrossed in MH’s masterfully described characters and carefully thought out plot.  Time flew by as Jonghyun devoured paragraph after paragraph.

 

“Um, excuse me?” 

 

Jonghyun looked up to see that the man he was looking at earlier had come over to his corner.  Jonghyun minimized the tab he had MH’s novel open on and blinked at the man in acknowledgement.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but can you help me with something?”  The man asked.

 

“Uh, sure.”  Jonghyun agreed, a bit taken aback.

 

“Er, this might sound a little weird,” the man said in preamble.  “But how would you react if your best friend confessed that they were in love with you?”

 

“Ummm… I’d feel worried I guess?”  Jonghyun responded, thoroughly nonplussed.  “I mean, regardless of whether or not I liked them too, because if I rejected them it might ruin our friendship but if I accepted and we dated and it didn’t go well that could ruin the friendship too.”

 

The man listens intently as Jonghyun spoke, jotting a few things down on a small notebook he produced out of his pocket.  He looked up and smiled when Jonghyun finished.  “Thank you so much!  I’m sorry for suddenly asking you such a weird question, you’re probably really weirded out right now.”  The man rambled. “I just write stories online and people commented on my most recent work saying that the romance didn’t feel real so I wanted to get it right this time!  I don’t have a lot of experience so it’s hard…”

 

“Don’t worry, its fine.”  Jonghyun said quickly.  “But in my opinion you shouldn’t force yourself to write something if you aren’t comfortable with it, just let yourself write naturally.”

 

“I know, but the story I was criticized on wasn’t even about romance!”  The man moaned.  “It was a fantasy story!  About a group of skilled knights protecting their country and queen and stuff.  The romance was only a tiny part of the story I added in because I thought it would make it more interesting.”  The man paused.  “And besides, if I stick to what’s familiar I’ll never grow as a writer.”

 

Jonghyun sat frozen for a few moments.  The story that the man had just described was strangely similar to MH’s newest work, _Overcome_ , which Jonghyun had been reading just moments ago.  Could the man possibly be..?

 

“I guess that’s another angle one can look at it from.”  Jonghyun said, hoping his pause had came off as him thinking about what the man had just said.  “Anyways, I feel like we should properly introduce ourselves.  I’m Kim Jonghyun and I go to the university near here.  What’s your name?”

 

“Hwang Minhyun.”  The man answered.  “I’m a student there too, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around before.”

 

“I generally don’t spend any time on campus apart from when I go to class.” Jonghyun shrugged.  “What’s your major?”

 

“Literature.”  Minhyun answered.  “Yours?”

 

“Biology.”  Jonghyun replied.  “I guess that’s probably why we’ve never seen each other around before.”

 

“Thank you so much again for answering my weird question!”  Minhyun said again.  “Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to!”  Jonghyun cut in quickly.  The smile on Minhyun’s face seemed to drop a little.  “But I’d be grateful if you did, I suppose.”

 

“Okay,” Minhyun smiled more brightly.  “Then I will.”

 

Jonghyun never imagined that MH would be his age.  In truth, he never really thought of MH as a living, breathing, mortal person.  He had idolized MH so much that in his mind he thought of the author as more divine than human.  Seeing MH, or at least someone who might be MH, in the flesh was very… different.  Jonghyun decided he had to know whether or not Minhyun really was his favorite author.

 

“I’m sorry… but I have to ask,” Jonghyun started when Minhyun reappeared with his drink.  “Are- are you MH? When you were describing your story before I couldn’t help but think it sounded like their recent work…”

 

“Er, yeah, I am.”  Minhyun replied shyly, cheeks turning a little pink.  “You’ve read it then?”

 

“Of course!”  Jonghyun exclaimed, unable to mask his excitement now that he knew he was talking to the actual MH.  “I’ve read all of your works! I’m a huge fan!”

 

“Th-thank you.” Minhyun rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.  “Did you think the romance in my last work was believable?”

 

“Um, I guess?”  Jonghyun shrugged.  “It didn’t really give me as deep an impression as the rest of the story…”

 

“Aish, I guess what all the commenters were saying is true then…”  Minhyun sighed.  “I can’t write romance.”

 

“Don’t listen to them!”  Jonghyun said quickly.  “It was fine.  And besides, everything else about your writing is so good that you don’t need to be able to write romance! Your stories are already perfect as they are!”

 

“I’m flattered you think so, but it’s still something I’d like to be able to do.”  Minhyun said, the smile returning to his face.  “I’ve never met a fan before.  Wow.”

 

Jonghyun launched into a shamelessly detailed account of why he liked each of Minhyun’s stories, going into all of his favorite bits and grilling Minhyun about how he came up with his stories, characters, and asking why he decided to take to plot in certain directions in some of his stories.  Normally, Jonghyun wasn’t so talkative or so forward, but he never thought he’d have the chance to actually meet his favorite author like this and couldn’t bear to let the opportunity to ask all of his curious question escape.  Fortunately, Minhyun seemed unbothered by all of Jonghyun’s questions, and even seemed to be a little interested in what Jonghyun had to say.  They ended up talking for hours, only stopping when the owner of Daybreak told them to leave because it was time for the café to close.

 

“I’d really like to talk to you again sometime, if you don’t mind.”  Jonghyun told Minhyun shyly before they parted ways.  “Here’s my number.  Please call me when you’re free if you feel like talking to me.”  He handed Minhyun a slip of paper, hands shaking from nerves all the while.

 

“Thanks!”  Minhyun responded with a smile.  “I definitely will!” 

 

“R-really?”  Jonghyun was surprised.

 

“Of course.  See you later then, Jonghyun!”

 

*

 

“Was the construction any better today?”  Jonghyun asked Dongho, one of his roommates, after coming back to his apartment. 

 

“Not really.”  Dongho answered.  “I use noise cancelling headphones when composing anyway, so obviously it didn’t affect me, but Minki and Aron had to go take refuge in the library.”

 

The four of them had been living together for the past two years.  Dongho was a music major in Jonghyun’s year, Minki was a fashion major also in the same year, and Aron was a graduate student studying journalism.  They had met on an online roommate finding site, but since then they had all become good friends.

 

“Too bad.”  Jonghyun commiserated. “You’ll never guess what happened to me today.”

 

“What?”  Dongho asked, humoring Jonghyun.

 

“I met MH!”  Jonghyun squealed.  “He’s a student at our university! I’d never have imagined it!”

 

“That internet novelist you’re always going on about?”  Dongho asked.  Jonghyun nodded.  “Wow, good for you! How was he?”

 

_Handsome_ was the first word that came to Jonghyun’s mind, but fortunately he managed to retrain himself from blurting it out.  “He was… different,” Jonghyun said after a pause.  “More down to earth, more… human that I would have expected.” 

 

“Really?”  Dongho said, raising an eyebrow.  “How’d you figure out it was him?”

 

“He was writing at the café I hang out at and came up to me and asked a hypothetical question to do with his story.  Then he told me what he was doing and I asked if he was MH and he said yes.”  Jonghyun explained.  “He was very nice.  He bought me a latte.”

 

“ _Really?_ ”  Dongho said, the tone of his voice changing.  Jonghyun suddenly realized that he might have said too much.  “How old is he?”

 

“Um, I didn’t ask, but he said he’s a student at our university,” Jonghyun answered hesitantly.  “So I assume he’s around the same age as we are?”

 

“Was he handsome?”  Dongho asked, a teasing smile Jonghyun knew too well spreading across his face.

 

“Well, he certainly wasn’t bad looking-” Jonghyun started to say, but at that precise moment the door to the apartment swung open and Minki and Aron walked in.

 

“Jonghyun met that internet novelist he never shuts up about and he was hot!” Dongho announced to the two of them before Jonghyun could reach him to cover his mouth.

 

“Hot damn.” Aron commented.

 

“MH? Really?”  The tired look Minki had worn when he first opened the door disappeared as he perked up in curiosity.

 

“Really.”  Dongho nodded grinning.  Jonghyun blushed scarlet and he hated that he couldn’t control his physical reaction to the embarrassing situation.

 

“Wow.”  Minki said, sitting down. “Spill, Jonghyun.”

 

“U-uh Dongho already said it all.” Jonghyun stuttered out in an attempt to escape the conversation.

 

“I need detail, Jonghyun.”  Minki demanded. “How did it happen?”

 

“They met at that café Jonghyun always goes to.”  Dongho supplied to Jonghyun’s chagrin.  “Apparently he bought Jonghyun a latte.”

 

“Congratulations.”  Aron said, jokingly clapping a little.

 

“And?”  Minki pressed on.  “I hope you got his number.”

 

“I… I gave him mine.”  Jonghyun muttered, giving in to the interrogation.

 

“Wow I never thought I’d see this day.”  Dongho said over dramatically.

 

“We’re so proud of you.”  Aron added.

 

“You have to give us updates once he calls you.”  Minki demanded.

 

“I most definitely will not.”  Jonghyun said stubbornly before retreating to his bedroom were (hopefully) none of his friends would bother him.

 

*

 

In all honesty, Jonghyun really wasn’t expecting Minhyun to actually call or text him.  He thought that someone as talented as Minhyun was probably too busy to even think about some chance meeting with a fan and had probably completely forgotten about Jonghyun.  When Jonghyun’s phone rung the next morning the last person he expected the call to be from was Minhyun.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi is this Jonghyun?  It’s Minhyun.”

 

Jonghyun jumped in surprise and his phone slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the floor.  Cursing his clumsiness, Jonghyun quickly snatched it up and was relieved to see that the screen wasn’t cracked.

 

“Sorry about that- Yeah this is Jonghyun.”  Jonghyun said into the receiver quickly.

 

“Great! Are you free today?” 

 

“Of-of course.”  Even if Jonghyun wasn’t free, he’d probably ditch whatever commitment he had for Minhyun.

 

“I’m going to that café to write again, mind keeping me company?”  Minhyun asked.

 

“I- yes.”  Jonghyun started to say. “I mean, I was planning on going there anyway today, of course I don’t mind.”

 

“Excellent. So I’ll see you there?”

 

“Y-yes.”  Jonghyun stammered. 

 

“See you then. Bye bye!”

 

“Bye.”  Jonghyun murmured before hanging up.

 

Jonghyun fell back onto his mattress and stared up at his ceiling for a minute, unable to believe what just happened.  He couldn’t think why genius internet novelist, MH would possibly want his company.  How was he going to decide what to wear?  He wanted Minhyun to think he looked good, but he didn’t want to go too far and look like he had intentionally dressed up.  Seeing no other option, Jonghyun sighed before calling out.

 

“Minki! Call you come over here? I want your opinion on something!”

 

After Jonghyun explained his style dilemma Minki just laughed at him and told him to wear what he normally did, gesturing vaguely to one of Jonghyun’s many plaid shirts.  Jonghyun wondered why he ever bothered to ask for Minki’s help on anything.

 

*

 

Minhyun was already sitting writing on his computer when Jonghyun arrived.  He looked up and caught Jonghyun’s eye, smiling at Jonghyun so sweetly Jonghyun thought he was going to melt.  Trying his best to keep his blushing to a minimum, Jonghyun joined Minhyun at his table.

 

“You came!”  Minhyun greeted Jonghyun happily.  “Here, I already ordered for us!”  Minhyun thrusted a vanilla latte towards Jonghyun.

 

“Oh, um, thanks!”  Jonghyun said awkwardly. “How much was it? Let me pay you back.”

 

“It’s my treat!”  Minhyun insisted.  “I’m making you sit there with me while I write so it’s only right that I thank you somehow!”

 

“I told you I was going to come here today anyway.”  Jonghyun argued.  “You really didn’t need to buy one for me, you already got me one yesterday!”

 

“I insist.”  Minhyun said stubbornly, raising a hand to quiet Jonghyun when he opened his mouth again to argue.  Jonghyun gave up and took a sip of his latte, then pulled out his laptop to get a start on his homework for the next week.

 

The two of them worked quietly for a long time, the only sound the murmur of other customers in the café and the tapping of Minhyun’s fingers on the key board of his laptop.  Jonghyun couldn’t resist looking up from his work every now and again to steal a glance at the writer.  Sometimes Minhyun’s brows were furrowed in concentration, sometimes he hummed to himself, looking pleased as his fingers moved extra fast across his keyboard, and sometimes the sound of his fingers typing ceased entirely as he ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated expression painted across his face.  An hour must have passed before Minhyun broke the silence between them.

 

“Have you ever been in a relationship, Jonghyun?”  Minhyun asked suddenly after several minutes of him typing a few words, sighing, stroking his hand through his hair, and then typing a bit more.

 

“A few times.”  Jonghyun said with a shrug. Jonghyun had had a few short relationships in high school but they had never gone beyond holding hands and light pecks and at the most had lasted a couple of short weeks. “Nothing serious.”

 

“How am I ever going to write a _romance_ story,” Minhyun grumbled. “When my own romantic experience is zero.”

 

“Really?”  Jonghyun was surprised. “I would think that someone like you would-” Jonghyun realized where his sentence is going and hastily aborted it, feeling his face redden. “I mean if it bothers you so much, just don’t write one.  You’re already a great writer, romance or no.”

 

“I want to write a romance story though…” Minhyun whined.  “Just to prove that I can.”

 

“Then write one.”  Jonghyun said.  “Even without experience, I’m sure it isn’t impossible, especially with your talent.”

 

“It’s hard though…”  Minhyun murmured, resting his forehead on his hand.  “How do people feel when they see someone they like? I know people usually talk about butterflies, but that just sounds too cliché…”

 

“It’s like…”  Jonghyun thought hard, trying his best to recall his past experiences with romance, sparse as it was.  “It’s like the world spins a little faster.  The air seems to vibrate around the two of you and everything suddenly seems warmer.”  Jonghyun paused for a moment and then suddenly realized how weird what he just said probably sounded.  “Never mind.  That was stupid, don’t mind me I’m bad at describing things.”

 

“It wasn’t stupid.”  Minhyun replied and Jonghyun looks up to see Minhyun gazing at him intently.  Jonghyun suddenly felt small.  Who was he to think he could help someone as talented as MH in any way.  His ears suddenly felt hot. “It was helpful.  Thanks a lot Jonghyun!”  Minhyun’s gaze lingered upon Jonghyun for a few more moments before he went back to his writing.

 

They continued like that for the rest of the day.  Most of the time they just worked side by side in silence, but occasionally Minhyun got stuck and then he talked to Jonghyun about what was giving him trouble until it became easier.

 

*

 

After that, Jonghyun and Minhyun fell into a rhythm.  They sat and did their work together quietly almost every day, and sometimes they went to eat together afterwards.  Jonghyun still didn’t understand why Minhyun felt the need to seek out him specifically for company, surely someone that attractive and talented had much better people to hang out with than Jonghyun, but Jonghyun was internally overjoyed to have the opportunity to spend so much time with his favorite author regardless.  Beyond that, now that he was slowly getting to know Minhyun the person as opposed to MH the writer.  Now beyond the initial stage of awe, Jonghyun couldn’t deny that he felt some attraction that had nothing to do with Minhyun’s writing ability.

 

Minhyun often asked Jonghyun questions when he ran into obstacles in his writing and Jonghyun helped him get through them.  On days when Jonghyun didn’t have homework to work on, he often reread his favorite MH novels and sometimes asked Minhyun about what it was like to write his favorite scenes.

 

One afternoon, Jonghyun and Minhyun were working together quietly, enjoying each other’s company when Minhyun broke the silence to ask his strangest question yet.

 

“What do hands feel like?”  Minhyun asked desparately.

 

“Um, can’t you just feel your own hand to find out?”  Jonghyun answered, confused.

 

“But what does it feel like to hold someone else’s hand?”  Minhyun elaborated.  “It has to be different than feeling your own hand, right?  What makes it so special?”

 

“Umm…”  Jonghyun thought hard on how to explain what holding someone else’s hand was like.  None of the descriptions he thought of seemed to fully encapsulate the feeling.  Suddenly, Jonghyun had an idea.  “You could try holding my hand if that helps?”

 

“Really?”  Minhyun asked, eyes wide.  “I mean… if you’re really okay with that.  Wouldn’t you feel kind of weird if I used you to inspire a romance story?”

 

“It’s fine.”  Jonghyun shrugged.  “If you think it’ll help go for it.” 

 

“O-okay.”

 

Jonghyun offered his hand and Minhyun hesitantly took it.  Minhyun’s grip was light, Jonghyun could have easily shake him off if he wanted to.  Wanting to give Minhyun a better idea of what holding hands with someone you like was like, Jonghyun squeezed Minhyun’s hand likely.  Jonghyun feels Minhyun flinch a little.

 

“Sorry, was that too much?”  Jonghyun apologized and tried to draw back his hand.  Surprisingly, Minhyun wouldn’t let him.

 

“N-no it’s fine, I think I understand why… why lover like to hold hands so much.”  Minhyun said slowly.  Jonghyun noticed that his cheeks were dusted pink.

 

“Lovers also usually link fingers.”  Jonghyun told Minhyun.  “Like this.”  Cautiously, Jonghyun curled his fingers in between Minhyun’s.  Minhyun’s blush deepened.

 

“I- I see.” Minhyun said, letting go of Jonghyun’s hand after a moment. “Th-thanks for showing me.” 

 

“No problem.”  Jonghyun said turning back to his reading.  Strangely, his hand felt a little cold and he missed Minhyun’s touch.

 

Minhyun seemed to have gotten over whatever stumbling point he had encountered in his writing, for the rest of the afternoon Jonghyun heard his fingers tapping across his keyboard with a new fervor.   Jonghyun couldn’t help but keep thinking about what it felt like to hold Minhyun’s hand.  As they got up to leave the café Jonghyun couldn’t help himself and said to Minhyun:

 

“You know, the feeling of walking while holding hands is a bit different than holding hands while sitting still. If you want-”

 

“You’d- you’d be willing to let me do that with you?”  Minhyun stammered.  Feeling a little guilty for using Minhyun need for romance inspiration to his on benefit, Jonghyun nodded.  “O-okay then.”  Minhyun agreed and reached out to take Jonghyun’s hand again.  He didn’t let go until they reached the point where they had to turn in separate directions towards their different respective homes.

 

*

 

Over the next week, Minhyun’s writing seemed to go a lot smoother, at least from what Jonghyun could observe.  He didn’t ask Jonghyun very many questions and his fingers seemed to fly across the keyboard.  He did, however, ask to hold Jonhyun’s hand a few more times.  Jonghyun didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

 The weather began to get chillier and after the construction near Jonghyun’s apartment was finished, Jonghyun often didn’t really want to walk out in the cold to meet Minhyun.  One day, when the temperature dropped below freezing, Jonghyun decided to decline when Minhyun asked if he wanted to go hang out and do work together.  But when Jonghyun told him that it was too cold and he didn’t want to leave his room Minhyun just asked if he could come over. Jonghyun was taken aback by the request, and it took him almost an hour to think it over and give Minhyun an answer.  Even though he was a bit apprehensive about his roommates potentially meeting Minhyun, although none of them were home at the time, Jonghyun decided that he would like to hang out with Minhyun regardless and texted Minhyun his address.  Fifteen minutes later, Jonghyun heard a knock at the front door.

 

“Hi.”  Minhyun greeted Jonghyun awkwardly, standing on the doorstep of his apartment.  “I’m glad this is the right place.”

 

“Yeah, come in then.”  Jonghyun pulled him inside and waited for Minhyun to take off his shoes before beckoning him into his bedroom. 

 

“This is your room?”  Minhyun asked.  Jonghyun was suddenly a bit embarrassed that the blankets on his bed were messy on one side from where he had been huddled up under them moments earlier.  “It looks cozy.”

 

“Thanks.”  Jonghyun said.  “You can, er, sit down anywhere I guess.”

 

Minhyun nodded and took a seat on the side of Jonghyun’s bed where the blankets weren’t messed up.  Jonghyun resumed his previous position and settled himself under the covers next to Minhyun. Despite feeling a little awkward before, now that he was back in his warm comfortable bed, Jonghyun felt that it had been worth it to let Minhyun come over.  It was nice to be in his most comfortable place withsomeone who made him feel so warm.   Jonghyun went back to reading a MH novel on his phone while Minhyun pulled out his laptop and began writing. 

 

At first it seemed that Minhyun was still able to write is the same speed he had been maintaining throughout the last few weeks, for the first twenty or so minutes Jonghyun heard his fingers typing at a swift, steady rhythm, but after a while they began to slow and there were pauses punctuated with Minhyun sighing heavily.  After the fourth sigh, Jonghyun looked up and saw Minhyun pushing his hand through his hair, staring at the screen of his laptop with frustration in his eyes. 

 

“Writer’s block?”  Jonghyun asked.

 

“I just… I can’t seem to get this part right.”  Minhyun groaned.  “It just doesn’t feel natural no matter how many different wordings I try.”

 

“Anything I can do to help?”  Jonghyun asked.  Minhyun stared at him for a long time without answering, a contemplative look in his eyes.  Jonghyun tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what was going on in Minhyun’s mind.

 

“Um…”  Minhyun finally said, a flush starting to creep into his cheeks.  “Would it be alright if I… Can I try hugging you?”

 

“Uh, sure.”  Jonghyun answered, feeling his face start to get warm.  He sat up, letting the blankets slip off of his torso and turned to face Minhyun.  After a moment of hesitation, Minhyun reached out and took Jonghyun in his arms, tucking Jonghyun’s head in the crook of his neck.

 

Jonghyun shivered as Minhyun’s fingers brush over an exposed bit of skin a bit above his waist, where his shirt slipped up while he was lying down. After the initiate shock faded, Jonghyun lifted his arms to wrap them around Minhyun’s body.  At first Minhyun’s arms around Jonghyun were still as stone, but after a while Minhyun must have gotten used to the position or needed more to get the proper inspiration for his story and his thumb began gently stroking Jonghyun’s waist where his bare skin was exposed.  Jonghyun felt his heart start to speed up, he found himself leaning closer into Minhyun’s embrace. 

 

Suddenly, Jonghyun heard the sound of someone unlocking the front door and heard the creak of the door swinging open, then Aron’s voice called out.  “I’m back! Anyone here?”

 

“One of my roommates.”  Jonghyun explained to Minhyun in a whisper, pulling out of the embrace as fast as he could.  “Aron I’m here!”  He called back to Aron.  Jonghyun slipped out of the bed and motioned for Minhyun to follow him. Aron’s eyes widened a little in surprise at the sight of Minhyun following Jonghyun out of his bed room.

 

“Th-this is one of my roommates, Aron.”  Jonghyun introduced Aron to Minhyun, hoping that his earlier blush had left his face.  “Aron, this is my friend Minhyun, I told you about him before.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”  Aron said politely.  Minhyun smiled and repeated the phrase back at him.  The two of them exchanged a few pleasantries before Minhyun told Jonghyun that he was going to head home and went back to Jonghyun’s bedroom to grab his laptop.  He thanked Jonghyun and said good bye to Aron briefly before exiting the apartment. 

 

“So Jonghyun,” Aron rounded on Jonghyun once the door shut behind Minhyun.  “What were you two doing together _in your bedroom?_ ”

 

*

 

Jonghyun didn’t see Minhyun for a few days after that and didn’t get any texts from him asking to hang out wither.  Aron blabbed the story of Jonghyun letting Minhyun into his bedroom to Minki and Dongho, and Jonghyun’s roommates teased him relentlessly about Minhyun every possible moment they could find.  Jonghyun was almost glad that he didn’t hear from Minhyun, because he was sure that his roommates would just use it as more fodder for their teasing.  However, on Thursday afternoon, when Jonghyun’s phone rand and he looked down at the screen to see Minhyun’s name, he was glad that Minhyun was finally contacting him.

 

“Hello?”  Jonghyun picked up the phone.

 

“Hi Jonghyun.”  Perhaps because it had been a while since he had heard Minhyun’s voice, Jonghyun’s insides tingled a little when Minhyun said his name.

 

“Are you wanting to go hang out at Daybreak?”  Jonghyun asked.  “I should be free in like half an hour if you want.”

 

“Er, yeah that sounds good but I was actually calling to ask you something else.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun.  “I got tickets to an amusement park for this weekend, do you want to go with me?”

 

“Sure, why not.”  Jonghyun agreed. 

 

It wasn’t until the next day, when Dongho asked him if he had plans for the weekend and Jonghyun answered him saying that he was going to an amusement park with Minhyun, that Jonghyun realized that this hang out seemed strikingly similar to a date.

 

*

 

Jonghyun met Minhyun outside the gates of the amusement park at noon on Saturday.  Minhyun greeted him with a smile that made Jonghyun’s stomach feel funny and they walked in together.

 

“What do you want to do first?”  Minhyun asked Jonghyun once they were within the park.  Jonghyun looked around.

 

“That looks fun.”  Jonghyun said pointing up at a rollercoaster in the distance.

 

“O-okay.”  Minhyun agreed.  Jonghyun grinned and rushed towards it, Minhyun following behind at a slightly slower pace.

 

 

Jonghyun liked fast, thrilling rides.  He laughed and whooped throughout the entire ride.  Minhyun, on the other hand, gripped Jonghyun’s arm so tight it was painful and looked like he was trying not to throw up.  When they got off the rollercoaster Jonghyun noticed that Minhyun looked a bit green.

 

“Are you okay?”  Jonghyun asked.

 

“I… I think I need to sit down for a moment.”  Minhyun admitted.  Jonghyun glanced around until he spotted a bench and then pulled Minhyun over to it. Minhyun fell down onto it, bending down and closing his eyes.

 

“Are- are you sure you’re alright?”  Jonghyun asked again, actually beginning to feel a little worried.

 

“I’m fine.”  Minhyun answered.  “But maybe let’s do calmer rides from now on.”

 

Jonghyun thought he was playing it safe when he suggested that they ride the tilt-o-whirl, but that made Minhyun dizzy and he had to sit down again for ten minuted.  After that Jonghyun decides to be as cautious as possible and suggested that they ride the carousel, despite the long line of young children in front of it.  Jonghyun thought they were going to have to wait a while because the lines was so long, but before long they found themselves at the front of the line.

 

“If you two don’t mind sharing a house you can go on now.”  The operator said to them when they were right in front of the gated entrance to the ride.

 

Feeling that taking advantage of that opportunity would be a bit too obvious, Jonghyun opened his mouth intending to decline only to be cut off by Minhyun.

 

“We can share!”  Minhyun told the operator smiling.  Jonghyun blinked rapidly.  “Thanks for let us in this time!” 

 

Minhyun took Jonghyun’s hand and pulled him towards the horses. “This is okay, right?”  He asked, still holding Jonghyun’s hand but not looking back at him.

 

“It’s fine.”  Jonghyun reassured him.  “I think there’s a free horse over here.”

 

Jonghyun climbed onto the front, holding onto the pole for support.  Minhyun climbed on after him and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist.  A tingle ran up Jonghyun’s spine. 

 

“This is actually pretty fun!”  Minhyun said into Jonghyun’s ear once the carousel began to turn.  Jonghyun definitely preferred the faster, more exciting rides but it seemed wrong to complain when Minhyun was finally enjoying himself.  If someone had told him several months ago that MH was a wimp who couldn’t handle rollercoasters but found carousels thrilling, Jonghyun wouldn’t have known what to think.

 

Minhyun was in a more cheerful mood when they got off the carousel.  More importantly, his stomach was settled enough for them to go get something to eat.   He bought them a large bag of popcorn which they ate at a picnic table in one of the less-crowded corners of the park. 

 

“I’m really happy I met you, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun between mouthfuls of popcorn.  “I don’t know how I’d have managed to keep writing if it wasn’t for you, but- you’re more than that to me… I… I don’t know how to say this but… I think I like you.” 

 

Jonghyun’s hand froze half way to his mouth, a few kernels of popcorn spilled out from his fingers and onto the group.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah…”  Minhyun confirmed.  “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable… you can stop helping me out when I get stuck in my writing, I know that probably seems weird to you now…

 

“Minhyun.”  Jonghyun cuts him off.  “I think… I think I like you too.”

 

“Wait, what?”  Minhyun’s jaw hung open as stared at Jonghyun in surprise.  “Are- are you serious?”

 

“Of course.”  Jonghyun answered, a small smile curling across his lips. 

 

“Would you… Would you be my boyfriend then?”  Minhyun asked.  “Not just so that I can understand romance for my new book.  It’s not that I just want to experience romance, I want to experience it with you, Jonghyun.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”  Jonghyun agreed, looking away as his face flushed crimson.  “I’ll date you.”

 

“Thank you so much!”  Jonghyun had little warning before he was engulfed by Minhyun’s embrace.  “Can- Can I kiss you then?”

 

Jonghyun laughed and leaned in to press a light kiss against Minhyun’s lips.  “Yes, Minhyun,” he said.  “You can kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be another scene at the end but I got lazy...
> 
> find me on twitter: https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun   
> Tumblr: https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/   
> and Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


End file.
